Equality or love?
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: What if Amon had asked Mr. Sato too give Asami too him? Amon will try too convince Asami too join him and the other equalists in their battle against the benders, but what If Asami and Amon fall in love? The end of the revolution is nearing and Amon comes for a really hard decision, ending the revolution or flee with his family, will he make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1: there is a way too equalilize

Chapter 1: there is a to equalize her….

*******"At the airship of Amon"*******

"Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders"

Hiroshi said with a sad look at the fighting that's going on beneath them.

"We will capture them before long. And you will have your daughter back"

Amon said with a grin on his face. And ado Hiroshi couldn't see the grin on his face. He looked at his leader with a look of pure terror on his face.

****** Amons thoughts*****

He had seen Asami several times, ado she didn't saw him, and they never had talked to each other, he liked her very match.

Maybe, if Hiroshi wanted her to become a equalist, she had to marry a equalist!

And he was not JUST a equalist he was the LEADER of the equalists.

He would be a good partner for her, better than that…. Bender!

But then he had to ask Hiroshi for her hand….

How would he ever be able to do so…..

He never, ever had asked someone for the hand of his daughter again, he never even thought about getting married.

"Alright Amon, stay cool, you can do this!"

***** end thoughts of Amon*****

-after Amon took the bending of Lin Bei Fong-

"Hiroshi, there is a way to equalize your daughter"

Amon said as he looked out of the window of the air temple.

They just had forced the airbender family to flee, they got away, for now, but he was sure they would show themselves again somewhere, and then he would get them.

"you did?"

Hiroshi asked a bit surprised. He didn't expected a solution for his problem this soon.

"the solution is very simple, you daughter needs to marry a equalist to become a equalist"

Hiroshi looked a bit shocked at his leader now. He hadn't expected this answer from him. He knew that there was some way to save his daughter, but this was not the kind of answer he had hoped for.

"and who did you have in mind Amon?"

Hiroshi asked a bit stunned.

" well, I'm single… and I will be a good match for your daughter"

Amon started as he looked at the lieutenant who was talking to two of the equalists.

"maybe, if I can convince your daughter to join us, then I can be her….."

Amon waited a bit, hoping hiroshi would finish his sense. He didn't wanted to day the word. It sounded too embarrassing if he would say it.

"Amon, are you trying to ask for my daughters hand?"

Hiroshi asked with a stunned look at their leader.

"I think so….."

Amon now said a bit unsure.

when he was a child, he was not very good with the ladies.

They always walked past him like he was air, and this was not getting any better when he found out he was a bloodbender.

"I think this is quite a good idea, but you have to know my daughter is a real stubborn one, and doesn't let anyone convince herself easily"

Hiroshi said with a friendly smile.

"I think I will be able to convince you daughter to join us…."

Amon said as he walked to the roof were he took a lift line to one of the airships hiroshi had made for him….

End of chapter 1. I hope you liked it! I tried my best to perfect the spelling and grammar. I'm Dutch so it couldn't be perfect.

PLEASE REVIEUW!


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing Asami

Chapter 2: convincing Asami

Asami, Bolin and General Iroh made their way to the secret airfield of Amon and Hiroshi. Here they will found the airplanes that had attacked the flied of General Iroh when he first came here to retake the city. But the fence posts hold a nasty surprise. Now Amon got them, but why isn't Asami with them anymore?...

Amon had a small apartment for himself. It was not match, but more than enough for a bachelor, who tried to equalize the city. He put the girl in his own Beth and got into the kitchen to get himself some tea. It would be a matter of time before she woke up, and then he just had to convince her that he wasn't the bad guy.

Asami's POV

When I woke up I lied into a comfy Beth. I slowly got up and looked around. At first I thought the last past hour had been like a bad dream. And that I was still in my Beth on air temple island. But when I got into the kitchen I saw HIM.

"AMON!"

I gasped as I took a few steps back. Amon turned around with a yank when he heard me calling his name. but something was wrong. He wasn't wearing his mask! The mask that made everyone curious about his true identity. The mask that made some people whisper that Amon maybe was a spirit that came here to punish the ones that misused their bending.

Now she was looking at a man, flesh and bones, from twenty six years old who had a nasty scar on his face. He had a shot of black her that lay flat on his head. He had hazel eyes that looked at her, as he showed her a cruel smile.

"good evening miss Sato, did you sleep well?"

He gently asked. I know I hated him because he had took my father from me. but when he said this, so gently, something inside me told me I had to give him a change to defend himself.

"why did you get me here Amon?"

I asked curious now. Maybe he just wanted to explain himself. Maybe he really just wanted peace for all the benders and non-benders.

"because your father asked me to spare your life Miss Sato, he knew you just wanted to protect your stupid firebending boyfriend" '

" he isn't my boyfriend anymore"

I said with a sad look on my face. The memory of korra in the Beth, and Mako besides her gently holding her hand was still fresh in mind. And now he even agreed

to go with korra so they can take down Amon. The very same Amon that now was offering her a hot cup of tea.

"wane have some hot tea, I just made it so it is fresh"

The man offered as he handed me a cup of tea.

"well thank you… I guess.."

I said a bit unsure how to respond in this situation.

"this day can't become more weird, first I'm fighting with the avatar an her friends against this man, and now I'm drinking tea with him"

I thought as I took a sip of my tea. It was hot and tasted very sweet.

" how did you know strawberry tea is my favorite tea in the world?"

I asked with a teasing smile on my face.

" I saw at the look of face that you're a strawberry type"

Amon said with a teasing smile on his face. Asami smiled as she saw him smiling. He was kind of…. Cute without the mask…..

"you know you're pretty handsome without the mask, why don't you just show you own face to the people?"

I asked with a slight smile.

"I rather won't do that miss Sato, that's the fun part about my job, keep myself a mystery"

"you can call me Asami you know, Miss Sato sounds so… formal"

"Asami, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady"

That was a great compliment and I really had to do my best not to blush. I think I failed it, because Amon looked at me with a slight smile on his face. And when you looked better, I could even see a light blush on his face as well.

"Is Amon your real name? or is it a cover name, just like the mask that covers your face?"

"Amon is a cover name, my real name doesn't matter"

"I would be pleased to now it"

"I don't think I will be able to …."

" just tell it already"

With these words I throw a pillow at his face. I didn't knew were this childish action came from, but I smiled when I saw that he looked at me with a teasing smile.

"okay then, my real name is Noatak"

"that sounds like a waterbender name"

I said with a not understanding look.

"My parents moves from the northern water tribe to the earth kingdom when I was very small"

"you didn't told that in your last rally'

"I don't think anyone has to know that"

"do you think they wouldn't believe you anymore?"

"I don't think so I know that kind of things'

I looked up when the doorbell rang. Amon got up and walked to the door.

"your meal for today Amon"

"thanks browdy, see you at the rally tomorrow!"

"I'm looking forward to it Amon! Finally things are getting better for non-benders"

Amon's POV

With a slight smile I shut the door behind me and looked at young Asami Sato who was still sitting in her chair. You would think that she maybe had tried to escape as soon as I opened the door, but she just looked at me with a kind smile and waited until I got back.

"wane eat something Asami? It is not match, but it is better than the food you got in hiding a guess"

I said as I offered her a fork and knife. I smiled as she took it from me and hungrily began to eat. I quietly ate as well. I didn't knew how she used to eat

"speaking ore silence that's the big question"

He ironical thought as he took a sip of his tea.

"do you think you can win it from Korra?"

Asami suddenly asked. I grinned while I took another sip of my tea.

"I don't know until I give it a try, who know, maybe she will come till her senses as well and join me when she realizes that I just wanted to created peace for everyone"

I saw that Asami smiled at me now. I think she launched at me because that was a stupid idea. And now she launched I realized how stupid and naïve I must have sounded a few seconds ago.

"your right, that will never happen"

I chuckled as she looked at me with a slight smile.

Whe kept chatting for a while. And we almost forgot the trace of time. Asami was a nice taker. We didn't talked about the revolution only, we also chatted about the normal things in life.

For the first time in many years, I felt myself comfortable talking with another person. Asami seems to get alone with me quite well after as well. At first I thought she would never listen to me, but now she listened to what I had to say, and told her right away what she thought about it.

When I looked up, it was already dark outside, and the clock behind the large wardrobe told me that it already was 11 o clock.

"wow, we have been talking so match that we totally forgot the trace of time"

I said as I got up and cleaned up the trace of diner

"you can use my bedroom if you liked, I can sleep at the bench quit well"

I said as I gestured her to the bedroom that was in the hallway.

"I think the bed is large enough for the both of us"

Asami said as she put of her daily clothes and took a nightdress out of the wardrobe ( which I always had for the day I would get womanly visitors)

"do you mean….. you're not…. Not afraid of me?"

"no, I think I like you match more than I thought when I first saw you here"

Asami plopped on the bed and patted the spot next to her to make it clear that I could come.

Quickly I changed into my nightclothes as well and plopped next to her.

"I have to admit something Asami, I didn't ever had Sex with someone before…."

Asami turned to face me. I had thought that she would launch at me ore get mad because I thought about something like that at a moment like this.

But she didn't got mad at me

She just looked at me with a kind smile

Asami's POV

When he began about sex I thought I would go mad at him. How could you think about something like that on a moment like this. But I didn't felt rage at the moment

I felt love

"no need to worry, me neither"

That was the last thing we said, after that, the emotions just took the better of the both of us.

I never had gotten a feeling like this before, but I cn tell you this, I had a wonderful night with Amon..

That was the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry but explaining how Asami and Amon had sex is too difficult for someone like me who never had experience with it.

Amon: too bad that there wasn't a bedroom scene but I think they will understand why you didn't told them the whole process

Asami: *blushes* I really had a wonderful night, that's all they have to know

Amon: REVIEUW ORE I WILL TAKE KORRA'S BENDING AWAY!

Femke: REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW!


	3. Chapter 3: pregnant

Chapter 3: pregnant.

Asami's POV

The next day I woke up next to Amon. He was gently asleep and looked exhausted from the night we've been through. Very Silence I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw he did have some things at home for a proper meal. But I guess that he just doesn't know how to kook.

I used to keep a sharp watch on my mom when she was cooking. And even AFTER she died and we got a maiden to do the cooking. I kept looking at the way they made our meals.

I grabbed a frying pan from one of the lockers and started to fry some eggs.

Meanwhile I put tea, and made sure that the house was cleaned a bit. When Amon woke up and walked into the kitchen, he looked around with a astonish look.

"Did….. Did you do this?"

He asked rather surprised or shocked.

"Come on, I made you some breakfast"

I said as I offered him a plate with some fried eggs and bacon.

"you know how to cook?"

He asked quit as he took a bite of his eggs.

"yeah, I learned how to cook from out maid when… well, you know, when my mother died"

he nodded and started to eat. he smiled when he realized it tasted great. better then the made up meals he got from his equalist friends.

"your father told me that you lost your mom when you were very young, i'm sorry to hear that"

I nodded and started to eat as well. It tasted very nice, even better then the last time i cooked. the rest of the meal we went on in silence. When we were finished and i had cleaned up the dishes, someone called us.

"with amon"

Amon answerd the phone. he smiled at me and gestured that it was my dad who wanted to talk with me. i hestitated for one moment. what if dad didn't liked it that i had been in one bed with amon? I suddenly saw amon smile at me. I think he understood i was a little afraid of this moment, but he also knew i had to tell him, so when i took over the phone i repeated my own motto: It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

"hello daddy, this is asami"

i said with a smile to amon who was standing next to me. he smiled at me and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"no, no it is alright daddy, i had a wonderfull night with amon... yeah he was a real gentleman and very nice as wel... yeah i think i was wrong about him after all... ofcourse i come back with both of you"

Amons Pov

i smiled when i heard Asami was coming back with us. this meant my plan worked. she was falling for my story tottaly. but there was something else, something i couldn't descripe. Maybe it was the way she smiled to me, ore the caring way she made breakfast for me. anyway i felt there was something between us, more then only trust... it was love... real love..

"alright daddy, i will see you soon then! bye!"

when she hang up the phone she smiled at me with a playfull grin.

"you see! daddy wasn't even a bit angry at me"

she said with a playfull look. i smiled when she told me her dad wasn't angry. maybe this was going to be alright after all. but if i wanted to ask her... i had to tell her the whole truth... i knew she was going to hate me if she found out after a while, she would defently never wanted to see me again.

"Asami, would you... could you keep a secret?"

I nervously began. I hoped she would say yes, if she didn't said yes, i didn't know what i would do..

"ofcourse noatak, just tell me"

i blushed when she called me by my real name. she was really falling for me the way i was.. and now everything was going to be alright.

"alright, i did lie a bit about... about being a non bender"

with this words i told her eveything about my past. I could see eveything before me like it just happend a few days ago. A had to hold my tears when i told her about the day i ran off and left my little brother behind with that jerk of a father of ours. When i finished my story, Asami looked at me with an open mouth.

"wow, that's.. that's one of the saddest stories i ever heard"

she said with a sad look to the ground. I placed a hand on her smaller one and looked at her with a small smile.

" Do you understand why i want to rid the world of benders?"

i asked with a soft voice. She looked into my eyes for a short while, before she finally nodded.

"And i will help you with that, I think you need someone who cares about you and where you can care about as well as this chance to change the world"

with this she smiled kindly. I blushed when i realized what she just had said. She wanted me... she really wanted me to be with her. So when we were done with the tea i took her to a special place in the park. it was the spot from witch i had seen the city for the first time when I got into Republic city.

Asami blinked when she saw this place. it was sunrise, and eveything looked beatifull in the upcoming sun.

Asami's POV

After lunch I got back to the underground hideout. I saw Korra, Mako, Bolin and the general weren't here, everything would only make things worse... I left a note to explain everything to them. I hoped they understand when they read the letter. I asked the Hobo to make sure the avatar got the letter and a last hug and with that.. I finally left my past with team avatar behind...

after i left the underground hideout, i got to my dad to tell him i'm sorry for what i did to him. And ofcourse to tell him I was going to get married! how exiciting was that! i was going to marry the leader of the equalists! I really looked forward to the big day! from now on eveything will go the way it should have been until her mom suddenly died. Killed, that was the right word! Killed by thay selfish firebender!

Too bad for me things didn't got better for the equalists after Korra and the others got in hidding. Noatak ( I can only call him that when were together but i prefer it the most because that is his real name ) and I married on a sunny day in the week after the meeting with my father. The two man knew each other very well and when noatak promised my father to protect me with his life if it was necessary ( i wasn't sure he meant that ore it was just a simple joke too break the ice) He agreed and we got married in that next week. everything was perfect, eveyone was happy that I finally married the man of my life. And too my great suprise, korra and the others didn't show up.

The day before the Victory rally came very soon after that. We got up like every normal day, but that day i was very unsteady on my feet. I felt dizzy and i felt like I had to vomit evey minute since the moment I got up. First I thought it was just a slight morning sickness and I took an aspirin, but that did not help. Noatak ( who didn't had more had experience then I had) Told me I better got too a doctor...

When i got home I hugged him around the neck and kissed him tenderly.

"were, were going too have a baby!"

I said as i kissed him again. Noatak looked at me with widen eyes and then swung thought our little kitchen with me in his arms.

"THAT'S WONDERFULL NEWS DARLING!"

he said as he retured my kisses. I could see from the look on his face that he was just as exicited as i was right now.

"all our followers will be so happy when they hear it at the Rally tommorow"

with that i looked at him with shocked eyes. I was sure Korra would be at that ralley as well tommorow. And maybe mako and the others as well. what will they say if they hear she is going to have a baby from her arch enemy?

"what's the matter my darling? you don't want everyone to know that were going too have a baby?"

he asked a little stunned now. why did she react like this all of a sudden?

"I do! I really do! But..."

I looked at him with a sad look. I think he understand it would be difficult for me when the Avatar and her friends were around, because they had been friends all this time.

"I understand this will be difficult for you, But you aren't their drudge anymore, your free to be with me and your own kind from now on"

I smiled at him and kissed him tenderly now. I knew that, the past was now behind them. She wasn't that young teenager girl that loved mako anymore, she was now a married woman. A married woman that was going too have a baby!

" come on! were going too tell tarrlok as well! I bet he will be happy to know he is going to be uncle!"

I said with a smile on my face. Noatak smiled at me. he knew tarrlok would be happy to hear this. even if he is locked a way in a dusty cell on the attic of airtemple island, he was family now. and he was certainly happy to hear that he would be uncle in a few months.

"well, it is about time you got too see me again big brother"

Tarrlok said with a kind smile, when he saw us enter the attic. He looked up when he saw me enter the attic as well.

"Noatak, what's going on here?"

he asked a little bit stunned. I could hear there was a glimmer of hope in his voice. Hope that his brother would set him free.

"well, Asami and i wanted to tell you some good news"

Noatak started. Now i could clearly sence the hope in his eyes. I knew he really wanted to be free. But I didn't think noatak would let him go so easily. even now he was going to be uncle..

"well, Asami and I are married, you knew that already didn't you?"

Tarrlok's POV

I nodded and looked too the ground now. I clearly knew that this wasn't the news I had hoped for. He was probably going to tell me how happy he was right now.

"well, Asami and I just found out were... were going to have a baby"

I looked up now. I saw Noatak look at his wife with a proud look. I couldn't help it, but i had too smile as well when i saw that. It had been so long since i had last seen him smile.

"when is the big day?"

I asked a bit unsure. At one hand i was happy for them, but at the other hand, i had hoped he would set me free today!

"it will be around nine months until the big day... at least that's what i know from the healers of the norther water tribe..."

he blushed a bit when he said this. maybe he thought it was stupit that he never had a wife before her. But i had always thought that I would be the first one too get married, because noatak was better with his bloodbending then with talking, especially talking with the females. He had always been too shy too ask a woman of their tribe to dance with him, when they were still home.

But then again, their father would never allow them to dance with a nice girl. Every time their father saw them talk with a nice girl, he scared them away from him. After that he always told them that girls will only disreact them from their job, and that they needed to foces on getting revenge on the avatar for him.

"Anyway, we will announce the big news tonight at the victory rally"

I looked up with a little smile when i heard that. I was really happy for him. He was going to have a baby, he had a wife and nearly the city under his controll. But i was also afraid that the avatar would come back and get him. And if that happend... Asami would be in big trouble as well. surely when comes out that she is going to have a child from him...

Noatak and Asami kissed tenderly and then they got down too make eveything ready for the Victory rally tonight...

I looked up with a sad look when he left. I knew korra would come back to meddle, and i knew Noatak was strong, that and he was able to take her bending. But will he be able to beat korra? and was that the right thing too do?

I had been mean to korra al this time... But now i lost my bending... I started to feel sorry for all the bad things i did too her. she didn't asked for that, nor for all this crap! maybe it was the best for all of us that korra just won this war and that Noatak and Asami got the change to be together with their new born child.

"but how can i make sure Korra wins this? I don't have my bending anymore?"

i thought while i looked around, searching for a way out of this. But there was nothing i could possibly do too get out of this cell. And even if i got out, how was i supposed to find korra? she dissapeared after Air temple island got attacked. And even if i was able to find her... She would never trusted what i said. Not after all that i did to her...

"but maybe if she comes back to this place, I can tell her about Amon's true identity, maybe that will help her to save the world..."

A small voice in my head told me. THAT WAS IT! I couldn't get to korra, but maybe if korra got to me... i could tell her the truth! that was a perfect plan! and maybe i could hear out more of Noataks plans if i stayed her longer! and with this thoughts, i closed my eyes... and waited...

and that is the end of the next chapter! Next up is the victory Rally, were Amon will make the announcement of Asami's pregnancy and marriage. I hope Korra and Mako will not be to hard on her.

Asami: i don't care, i'm happy with Noatak

Amon: And i'm happy with her as well

Me: well there is one way to find out how this ends

Amon: REVIEUW NICELY ORE I'LL TAKE YOUR BENDING FOREVER

Asami: REVIEUW!


	4. Chapter 4: the end of the revolution

Chapter 4: the end of the revolution

Asami's POV

that night, at the Victory rally, I was standing next to Noatak. He was waiting for the moment to get up. The other equalists looked at me with a stunned look. they also didn't know that i was pregnant. This would be a suprise for them as well. Finally the thime had come to get up, i swallowed heavilly as i took Noataks hand in mine. He smiled at me from underneat his mask as he carefully gave my hand a little sqeeze.

"don't worry, everything is going to be fine"

he whispered too me as the platform were we were standing on reached the little podium. I smiled when i saw all the non benders who had came today to see us. there were really many followers today. Korra had told me that there were already many followers at the rally were Noatak had showed his power for the first time,

"thank you all for joining me on the historical causion"

Noatak began his speeche as usual. He always began his speeches with the made up story about his childhood.

"THAT'S A LIE AMON! ORE SHOULD I CALL YOU NOATAK!"

I looked up with a look of pure horror. Korra and Mako were standing on a platforn that streched out over a small part of the area. They were wearing the equalists uniforms that they had gotten at our first day of our flight. Korra looked with a firm look at Noatak. I looked at them with a firm look as well.

I knew why korra was here, defently she knew the truth about his past, and she wanted to expose him as a fake. Noatak calmed the crowd and told them that them that they had noting to fear from the avatar.

"you parents weren't killed by a firebender, his father is YAKONE! and his brother is counsilman TARRLOK"

I knew it! I knew it! i thought as i looked at the masked face of my husband. He was still very calm. I wondered what he was planning too do know he was exposed.

"an amusing tale! but i shall show you the truth"

he said as he loosend the strings of his mask. When I saw his normal face I had to restrain myself not to yell. On the left side of his face was a huge scar.

"this is what a firebender did to me!"

he said as he pointed to his face. I had never seen the scar before, but i knew that i had to keep my mouth, our followers seemed to believe it.

"But the past is now behind us my followers, our revolution is stronger then ever. And i found the woman of my life"

With these words he took my hand. Suddenly korra realized that i was standing next to him, and her mouth felt open when she realized what he just had said.

"Asami, i thought you were at our side"

Mako said with a stunned look. I smiled at noatak and took his hand.

"i'm sorry mako, but my hearth belongs with Amon now!"

i said with a smile on my face. Noatak smiled at me as wel from behind his mask.

"and I love her with whole my hearth"

He said while he looked around. some of the our followers looked at each other with a stunned look. probably they did not know quite know what to think of all this. I smiled to noatak when he gently took my hand and stepped forward.

"my dear followers, My bride and i have big news! we can proudly announch that Asami and I are married and today, we got the happy news that we are expecting our first child soon!"

He said as he raised our both hands.

NOATAK'S POV

I smiled at asami who looked at me with a kind smile. I knew eveything would be better now. I should erase the avatars bending, and then the world would be ours!

What? i heard the avatar scream in disbelieve. An audience member yells out,

"The Avatar is lying!"

I smile when Korra still tried to make them believe i'm a waterbender. She had no change against me.

"I'm telling you he's a waterbender!"

Mako starts creeping back to Korra., because some of my equalists came from behind them with their weapons.

Korra's POV

"They don't believe me. It didn't work"

I said with a nervous look at the equalists that were coming up behind us. They had their weapons in gear, ready to attack.

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here"

Mako said as he pushed his back againts mine. On that moment some Equalists arrive to stop Mako and me.

"wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event"

Amon said as the stage raises and revealed Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo chained to posts ready to be equalized by Amon.

"No. They got away. We saw them get away"

I said with a panicking look to mako.

"Tonight I rid the world of airbending, forever!"

Amon said with a smile on his face. I saw that Asami just looked at him as Amon made his way too the airbender family.

"Amon, let them go!"

I screamed as in rage as i leaned over the railing of the balcony.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me"

Amon said with a smirk on his face.

"He's trying to bait you"

Mako said As he tries to get a hold of me. I shrugged him of and leaned over the railing again.

"I don't care! We have to save them!"

I screamed as i tried to get down.

Amon starts walking towards Tenzin and the airbending children. He is cut short by Mako as he lightningbends the stage to stop Amon. Mako and I then start racing towards the stage by wall running. As we battled a couple of Equalists on stage, the whole crowd ran out of the arena in fear. I then rushes in to free the airbenders.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

I asked with fear in my eyes. If amon had Tenzin, then he had pema and the baby as well. I didn't tried to think about what he could have done to them.

"In prison"

Tenzin answerd shortly.

"bei fong?"

I asked as i finaly loosend the chains that hold him prison.

"i don't know"

I freed Tenzin and he immediately joins the fight while I freed the airbending kids.

"Follow me, kids"

I said as we made our way to the entrace of the stadion.

NORMAL POV!

They escape to a hallway in the arena.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion"

Korra said to tenzin. Tenzin immidiatly got the kids with him.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby"

he said as the ran into the directoin of the prisons.

"Prison break!"

meelo screamed in a hyperactive mood.

Korra and Mako make a run for it hoping to push back Amon. Korra tries to set the hallways on fire so it would be harder for Amon to catch them. Soon enough, Amon would jump through the flames unharmed. Korra and Mako decide to hide in a storage room. Amon walks in while Korra is hiding under a table hoping that he would not find her. As she sees Amon pass her, she takes a little sigh of relief. However, she is then bloodbended out of her hiding. Mako then comes almost out of nowhere and tries to save her.

"Let her go!"

Mako screamed as he fires some fireballs at Amon. Amon dodge the attacks with ease and bloodbended him. Amon throws them down to the ground and brings Korra to her knees to prepare her to be equalized while bloodbending Mako.

Noatak's POV

"NO!"

Korra screamed as i removed her bending and pulled her to the ground.

"i told you i would destroy you"

I said as i smirked at Korra.

"Finally, you are powerless"

I said as i looked at The ex- avatar, she tried to bend me, but no luck. I smirked at her now she finally was powerless, i could do with her whatever i wanted.

"Amon, everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her!"

I turned with a jerk and saw the luitanant look at me with an angry look. He had seen eveything!? how couldn't i have sensed that!? Normally i felt eveything that happend around me. I looked at him with a stunned look. I couldn't think of a explaination for this.

Lieutenant throws his Equalist mask on the floor and smashes it now. He was defently angry with me because i betrayed him.

"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

He charges towards me with his Equalist shock batons, but is bloodbended just inches away from my face.

"You've served me well, Lieutenant"

I said as i smashed the luitenant in a corner were many wooden planks were stocked up. I heared his bones crack and knew that would be the end for him. I now concentrated myself on mako. The firebender still had his power, but not for long anymore! I walked towards him, he was still in my bloodbending grip. But just when i wanted to erase his bending as well, he manages to lightningbend me. Mako then grabs Korra and try to make a run for it.

"Korra's POV"

"Mako, my bending..."

I said as i realized what just had happend. mako smiled at me and carried me too the entrace.

"Everything'll be all right! We just need to get out of here!"

Mako said as he kept running. But suddenly Amon bloodbended him from behind us and made me sweep over the floor to a wall.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that"

Amon gasped as he pulled Mako on his knees, ready too remove his bender.

"It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost"

he said as he gripped the back of his neck and raised his thump, ready too remove his bending. I knew i couldn't do anything anymore, but i had to try! I couldn't let that monster take his bending!

"NO!"

I screamed as i pulled out my fist, ready to strike him. But instead of that, air come out of my fist. The air smashed both Amon and Mako to the floor. Mako looked at me with a shocked look. Amon looked stunned as wel as he got to his feet again.

"impossible!"

He whispered. I knew what he meant, He just had removed my bending!

"i... I can airbend?"

I asked myself as i looked at my fists. how was it possible that i suddenly could aribend? this was outlandish! Impossible... ore was it... luck...

"well, you couldn't airbend when he was removing your bending, so in fact this is really good possible"

A voice in my head, that sounded like the voice of aang ore tenzin, suddenly said.

"I can airbend!"

I now called more confident, as i shoot airblasts at him. Amon flew threw the air as i blasted him too the walls voilently. Amon suddenly tried to bloodbend me again. But i didn't felt pain this time. I was a airbender now! And no way this FREAK was going to get my bending this time!

"No... you... don't!"

Amon is blasted out of a window from the Arena and into the sea while his mask falls off of his face. A crowd of people gasped and rushed to see what happened.

Asami's POV

Man: Did you see what happened? Who was that?

I heard one of the man ask another. I had already seen that it was Noatak who was coming out of the window. As soon as the asult began, i was evacuated to the entrace of the stadium. I now watched as the mask appears back on the surface again, but there was no sign of my husband.

"do you see that? That means!"

We all looked up as Korra and mako appeared in the broken window. Korra looked bad. Maybe Noatak had succeeded! maybe he HAD removed her bending! At one side i felt bad for korra. she only tried to bring balence to the world. But at the other hand this was her earned wage for stealing my boyfriend!

"you shaking Tiran!"

one of the man near me shouted

Evil Avatar!

Called the protester

what have you done too our leader?

Another man screamed.

Normal POV

While in the water, Amon's fake scar is washes away and he starts gasping for air. He then whirlpools his way to the surface surprising a lot of the spectators that attended the Equalist rally

Asami's POV

I looked up with a shocked look when i saw him waterbending. All the people with me gasped as well, now realizing amon was a bender.

"He's waterbending?"

The woman standing close too me screamed.

" He is a bender!"

The protestor gasped

"The scar's fake"

Another man screamed.

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

Someone realized. I looked around, realizing that our plan had failed. I quickly dived into the water. Noatak came down as well. he took my arms and together we quickly got away from there...

Noatak's POV

I was quit suprised Asami came with me when everyone realized what was going on. I smiled at her when we finally entered the beach.

"i knew you would come with me"

I said as i took her hand and guided her to the attic, were Tarrlok still was. He looked up with a sad look when he saw us he looked up with a smirk on his pale face.

"Noatak, Asami"

he said with a icy voice. He was clearly not happy too see us.

"It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you"

Noatak said as he Takes off his hood and mask.

"Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys"

Tarrlok said with grief in his voice. I looked at him with a sad look. I knew this had to be very hard for him as well.

"Leave with me now. We have a second chance"

noatak said as he unlocked the door of his cell.

"We can start over together. Please, you're all I have left in the world, together with Asami, that is"

he said as he winked too me. I blushed and took his hand now. We both gave tarrlok a hand as well and helped him onto his feet. Together we left for the harbor. Too bad for us, some metalbenders were already waiting for us there. Noatak looked at them with a shocked look, but didn't tried to knock them out anymore. Knowing that we had lost the fight, we all gave up...

That was the end of another chapter! Next time will be the trail!

KEEP REVIEUWING PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5: The trail

Chapter 5: the trail

Asami's POV

Tarrlok,Noatak and i were put in a jail not far from one another. I was in thresame cell as Noatak so I could still touch his hand and ore his face whenever i wanted too. Tarrlok sat in a cell across ours and looked at me with a slight smile from time too time. at first their didn't come anyone to our lonely cells. only a gatekeeper came from time to time too check if we were still there. But after a good week, Korra, Mako and Bolin came to visit us.

"Hello Asami, how are you?"

Korra asked rather friendly. I looked at her with a friendly smile.

"i'm great, and how are you?"

Korra looked at my husband with a strange look. Noatak hadn't looked up yet, I knew Korra was a little bit afraid of him, so I gave him a little push and told him we had some visitors.

"so, what does the former avatar want from us?"

He asked with a dry tone. I looked a little shocked at him when he called her the "former"avatar.. what did he mean with...Suddenly it hit me like a new pair of shoes.

"you... you took her bending?"

I said with a sad look too korra. The avatar nodded and grinned after that.

"But... I talked with my past life, avatar aang, and... I can bend again thanks to him!"

with a grin on her face she showed Noatak, tarrlok and me that she could bend once again. I smiled brightly when i saw that ( I have to admit i still like Korra) and she looked at Tarrlok with a small grin

"who is a half-formed avatar now, mister don't believe!"

she taunted him with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, your sooo amazing!"

Tarrlok said rolling his blue eyes. I launched when i saw that. That was the first time this week that i saw him smile!

"I just wanted to say... Thanks for your help... without you I may have never found out how to beat Amon and stop this war"

Tarrlok yet again smiled and looked at his brother with a apologizing smile.

"i'm sorry brother, I had too tell her the truth... I couldn't bear it any longer"

Noatak smiled at him and trow one of our pillows to his side of the cell.

"Next time i don't reveal myself too you!"

he said teasingly. i smiled and smashed him with the other pillow we got for bedtime.

"I hope for you there will never be a next time!"

I said with a grin on my face. Korra launched by the sign of noatak who got smashed with a pillow by his wife.

"But Asami, why did you EVER choose for him? you know that this would happen too him after we won?"

I looked at Noataks bright face and then at the ground. I knew why is had chosen for noatak, because i loved him, and i loved my own people... But ... how can i explain that to her without upsetting her?

"korra, I really loved being with you and the boys all this time...But I wanted to be with my own kind of people... And when noatak explained me how he wanted to bring peace for all the non benders by ereasing the benders powers. I... I just realized he was right... and i just...started to like him more"

I looked at korra and she looked at me with a sad look.

"so, your not coming back with us?"

she asked a little bit unsure.

"no, i'm not leaving noatak behind"

I said as i places a hand on his shoulder. Noatak smiled at me and kissed my cheek thenderly.

"why do you suddenly choose him over us?"

mako asked angrily.

"i'm his WIFE mako, It is my duty from now on"

"Bydeway, is it really true that you guys are going to have a baby?"

Bolin asked with a bright smile. He was trying too change the subject for me and I was really thankfull for that.

"yeah, it is about 3 weaks ago now, so it isn't sure it stays alive, but i'm pregnant, that's for sure"

I said as i proudfully placed my hands on my tummy. Noatak did thesame and looked at me with a proud look.

"everything is going to be fine, i'm sure of it"

he said as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him and places a hand on his.

" I hope it"

I rested my head confterble on his shoulder and smiled brightly at my tummy.

"we will see that in 6 days, at the trail!"

Korra said with a bright smile. She knew he wasn't going to win it! not after eveything that has happend laterly. But i was sure they would realise him sooner if i told them we were going to have a child within nine months.

They were reasonerble? right?

I was wrong about those juges being reasoneble. After Noatak told them his story and eveything that had happend lately. He told them his motive and what he had done too accomplish his mission. He also told them that he maybe got too far in this all and that he was verry sorry for the ones that were in pain ore grieve thanks to him.

I thought that would do it, that they would give him a small warning and let him go with me after that. But I was wrong, i was very,very wrong.

"do you have a last request before the sentence?"

Noatak got up and looked at me with a sad look.

"No, Your Honor, I only hope that you will not separate me from my wife and newborn one for too long"

the Counsilman looked at one another with a strange look. Maybe there was hope for the both of us. I smiled at noatak and places a hand on my tummy. I was going to be sick soon again, so i hoped this trail wouldn't last for match longer.

"Alright, The counsil has decided, that Amon, birthname Noatak, Is guilty of all charges, and he will be decended to PRISON! for 20 years!"

Counsilman Tenzin said with a loud voice. There was some "boo" in the background. But I couldn't hear that... 20 years without Noatak? how will I ever be able to survive that?

Noatak's POV

when i heard the sentence, i looked at Asami with tears in my eyes. We had lost... all was lost now. I wouldn't see my wife ore the child that she was going to give life for 20 years! I saw that Asami had tears in her eyes. How match woudl i give too go and confort her now. How match would i give to go home with her and take care of her and her child... my child...

When they brought me out of the room, I looked back at her one more time. Knowing that I woudn't see her gently face, for 20 long years...

Tarrlok's POV

My trail was next to that of my brother. I saw that noatak had tears in his eyes and knew that he had lost. he woudn't see his wife get her first child...

the whole trail i didn't said a single word and i didn't tried to protest either. I knew what i done and i knew that it was wrong what i had done... so i trusted that i would get what i deserved. I was rather shocked when they said that i was cleared of all charged because i had helped Korra to save the world.

Korra smiled at me and I smiled back while they took of my handcuffs and gave me the opertunity to shake hands with tenzin and the other counsil members and told them that i was truly sorry for all that i did too them. They smiled, shook my hand, and told me that they forgave me.

"Just don't try too do that again will you?"

The representive of the earthkindom asked me with a faint smile. I smiled back and nodded. After that i got too Asami and pulled my hand around her.

"what did they give him?"

I asked with a concern look. Asami looked rather upset.

"20 years in prison"

Asami sobbed as she pulled her head in my chest. I stroke her hair and tried to confort her a little. But because i really had no idea how to confort her for real ( I have to admit that i never had a girlfriend, ore a friend in that case, before) so i ended up by making it only worse. I was therefor very happy that Tenzin came to confort her.

"i'm sorry, but we couldn't get lower then that, otherwise there would get a riot"

She smiled at him and nodded. She understood why they couldn't give him only a few weeks in prison, but she was sad about the fact that her husband was gone for 20 years...

Noatak's POV

"oef"

I moaned as they roughly pushed me into my cell.

"Welcome in your new home!"

One of the guards launched as they locked the cell and left me alone. I saw down in a corner and cried. I really wanted to see Asami again, I missed her and my brother dearly and whised they woudl come to visit me somethime soon.

The cell was even more premitief than the cell i was in last time. The was a small bucked in one corner that was meant to be a toitel. and in the other corner there was a dirty blanket and a small pillow that meant to be a beth.

"this is going to be a long time"

I moaned as i pulled my hands around my knees. I would have nothing too do for the upcoming 20 years, so i pulled my head in my knees and my arms around that and waited...

That was another chapter! I thought it would be better if Tarrlok got free, he helped korra too defeat Noatak/Amon so I couldn't sentence him to prison. Well until soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The baby

Chapter 6: the baby

Normal POV

9 months passed and Asami lived all on her own in the little apartment. Tarrlok lived on his own, but he came too her for Lunch and dinner, so she wasn't alone all day. They didn't talked very match, but when they did, The mostly talked about the past. Asami wanted to know more about her husbands past. And Tarrlok looked like he enjoyed talking about their happy times together.

"shall we visit her sometime soon?"

Asami asked with a smile on her face.

"who?

Tarrlok asked a bit stunned.

"your mother ofcourse silly"

Asami said with a kind smile. She liked it when he was stunned by something...

Tarrlok's POV

"well, i don't know..."

I stammed a little uneasy, I hadn't spoken with her since I left her to be part of the council. She hadn't mint and he had written her many times over, but when he got more work too do, he forgot it, and at some point they had just broken up the contact. And i had never spoke with her again after that.

"why not? Don't you want too see her again?"

She asked slightly confused.

"I would be, but i'm not sure she wants too see me after all i have done"

I said with a slight smile. She know what i had done, and Asami knew that as well, In order to get the power over the city I even had her arrested!

"I think she will forgive you if you ask her for it, I forgave you as well, didn't I"

Asami said with a wink to me. I blushed a little when she said that, so she DID forgave me!? that was amazing!

"when did you want to leave?"

I asked now I felt ready to face her. "

well, we better get there as soon as possible, I expect the baby to come out every day from now"

Asami smiled. I nodded and got back to my own appartment to pack some things. I wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything. We would probably stay there for a couple of days, so I wanted to make sure i took enough clean underwear and clothes. when we were done we got to the harbour too see when the next ship left for the north pole.

"well, your in luck kids, the next ship leaves into a few hours"

The man on the desk said with a kind smile. I looked at Asami and she nodded as well.

"how match does it cost to get too the north pole with two persons and 2 bags luggage?"

She asked friendly. The man looked at me with a strange look, and then said too Asami that it would cost 100 Yuan each to go to the north pole together.

"But why would you go there with HIM?"

The man asked rather unfriendly with a nod to me. I wanted to attack him, but Asami stopped me and looked at him with a angry look.

"that is non of you business, now give us two tickets sow we can go already"

Asami said angrily, as she pulled 200 Yuan out of her pocked. The man growled something beneath his breath and then let us go in. I looked at him with a angry face as we walked in. That guy was defiantly searching for trouble, good thing Asami came alonge, otherwise i would have bloodbend that guy in front of everyone.

-on the ship-

"okay, thad did go well"

Asami said as she brushes her hair back.

"Go well! did you see how that man looked at me?"

I spat as soon as we entered the ship. Asami smiled and looked out of the window of our cabin.

"he was just afraid of us because we are equalists, that doens't mean anything"

She said with a kind smile. I smiled as well and looked out of the window as well. It was getting late and the ship was nearly ready for takeoff. We would sail all night until we reached the north pole...

- A few hours later-

"do you know if your mother still lives in thesame house"

Asami suddenly asked. It was 9 o clock in the morning again and we were nearly there. I nodded and pointed to the icy hills that were already coming into view.

"She lives nearby now, we only have to find someone who brings us to Yuanna, that lies... 12,13 miles from here"

"and you call THAT nearby?"

Asami asked with a teasing smile.

"well, it is the closest village to the cost"

I said with a stern look at the ice coverd world before us. We were so close now...I wondered if she was still doing well... It had been so long since i last visited her...

"we better get in again, it is really freezing out here"

Asami said as she took me by my arm and brought me inside again.

"yeah, we better put on some extra clothes before we get on the journey, it is going to be a really freezing trip"

I said as i got in first to change my clothes. When we had to get on board of the ship I had chosen for Clothes that didn't attract match attention to my past Counsilman role. But now i was on the north pole again, far away from what happend in the past. I wanted to wear my own water tribe clothes again. This way my mother would recordice me the the best.

Asami's POV (point of vieuw)

After we left the ship we searched for someone who could take us to Yuanna. We searched for a long time, but we finally found someone who wanted to take us there. He looked a bit odd, but i decided to let go of my suscpition and we both got in in slide.

I knew that, If Korra had been here, She had just taken us there with Naga, Her polerbeardog friend. But she wasn't here, and we really needed to get to Yuanna soon, I'm really getting the feeling that the baby wants to come out soon now.

We sat in a slide for 4 to 5 hours now and there was still no sign of Yuanna. I looked at Tarrlok with a half eye and he shook his head as a sign that he had no idea were they were going as well.

"Excuse me sir, are we nearly there yet?"

I askes as polite as possible. The man grinned at me and looked at me threw the window in the front of the slide. I didn't know why, But when i saw him smile like that, I really got the chills, like something bad was going too happen.

"Don't worry beathifull lady, were nearly there and then you can tuck your head in a nice pillow"

I now really got the chills, so I looked at Tarrlok with a warning look. He looked at me with a worried look as well and felt the little door on his side. It was locked...

"we were locked up! what are we going to do now! OOOO spirits why didn't i listen to my instinct and got away from him the minute was saw him!?"

I thought i man was propaply getting them somewere no one could find us and then... I didn't finished my thought because I felt a heavy pain in my stomatch from the very idea, ore was it the baby who wanted to come out?

"Spirits please! let the baby hold on for a little longer, he can't come out in this crap!"

I thought as I hold on my stomatch. Tarrlok immidiatly places a hand on my shoulder with a allarmed look.

"STOP THIS THING! SHE IS ILL!"

He screamed. The man, who tought it was a lie. smiled as a sign he didn't felt for it and just continued.

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING! I SAID: STOP THIS THING THE GIRL IS ILL!"

he said as he grabbed the man around his waist and pulled him back. after that he immidiatly grabbed the strings that leaded the dogs and stopped them. The man ofcourse didn't wanted to give up so soon and came to him with a knife.

But tarrlok was smarter then that and used his waterbending to protect himself and launch the attack back. I gave a little scream as the ice felt near my knee, Tarrlok waterbending the man into the air now and before he could get up, He gave the dogs the sign that they could leave again, without the man...

"Tarrlok, that was amazing"

I complimented him as I turned to see if the man was maybe trying to get after us.

"when we get in the village I will warn the police to pick him up, so he won't freeze to death"

He said when he saw that I was looking back. I smiled and stroke some of my hairs out of my face.

"and I suppose you know the way from here?"

I asked a little unsure.

Tarrlok's POV

After the not so heavy encounter with that raper I wanted to get home as soon as we could. But ofcourse I had no idea were we were right now.

"spirits why didn't I ever listen when dad thought us how to find your way in this dawn snowland?"

I angrily thought as I searched for a compas. That way I could see in wich direction we were heading right now.

After a bit of searching I finally found a working compas and I Immidiatly saw that we were going to wrong way, we were going north now, and we needed to go south to get in Yuanna.

I turned the dogs to the left a bit, so the slide didn't made a too dangeround swing to the left. I wanted to be carefull with Asami, because i didn't thought it would be long until the baby got born now.

"Tarrlok, do we have to go far?"

Asami asked a bit frightent now. I think she knew that it wasn't going to take long before the baby wanted to come out.

"well, we should be there now in any..."

I stopped mid sence as a little village came into vieuw.

"we have arrived miss"

I said as I stopped the dogs and gave them some water to drink. afer that I helped Asami out and leaded her to the home of my mom. My mom was just putting up the laundry so it could dry when we arrived.

When she saw us coming, she first came to me to hug me, and then looked at Asami with a curious look.

"Mom, I really doens't know how to say this... But this is Asami,... the wife of...of noatak..."

My moms eyes grew wide when she heard that. But soon she got tears in her eyes.

"he is alive... why isn't he here with you then?"

I looked at Asami now. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"well, he... He tried too lead the equalists and... well... he lost and... and he is in jail now, I wanted to get here because... we were going too have a baby"

My mother-in-law looked at me with a suprised smile when she heard that. But she did let us in and gave us a cup of cofee. After that we had to tell her everything about the revolution and the role her son had played in it...

Asami's POV

We didn't got very far, when we were halfway there, we got interuped by a heavy pain in my stomatch. The baby wanted to come out!

"THE BABY IS COMING!"

I cried as I looked at my mother-in-law with a with a frightened look. She smiled at me and helped me get up and into a separate room.

"I will help you, I have been trought this twice so I know very well how this goes"

She said with a wink to Tarrlok who immidiatly turned red from ear to ear.

It felt like hours that got on in great pain caused by the birth pains. Tarrlok recorded everything so Noatak could see it as well when he got our of jail. It was a hell, But after 6 hours It was finally there.

"IT'S A BOY!"

my mother-in-law screamed in delight. I reached out to her so I could see my child. It was a healthy baby boy. It looked very match like his dad, but it was unmistakable also her child.

"I'm going to call you... Daiki Noatak,"

I said with a smile on my face, knowing that it meant very valuable. And that was what he was, he was the most valuable thing I will ever have, my fist born son.

"welcome in the family Daiki"

My mother- in- law said with a smile on her face. She was very happy with the childbirth as well, that was sure. I now also saw that tarrlok was smiling at me.

"your uncle tarrlok, a healthy nephew"

I said as I reached for him. He gently took my hand and kissed it.

"congratulations too you both..."

He said with a sad look now. I know he meant that he missed Noatak by this now as match as I did...

"I know you miss him, But he wouldn't wanted us to be sad about him now, I know that for sure"

Tarrlok smiled and placed a hand on his mothers shoulder now. She looked at the baby with a sad look as well.

"Mom, we can visit him if you want, we got permission from chief bei fong to visit him when the baby got born, But we only got one change..."

He carefully said. the woman smiled kindly and took his hands.

"do you really want to spent the one oppertunity to see him for me?"

She asked with a soft voice. We looked at each other with a soft smile. I now knew that they hand't seen each other for a long time, and that she always had thought that her son died in a snowstorm many years ago...

"yeah, I think you deserve it most to see him now"

My mother-in-law now got tears in her eyes as she hugged me tight. I smiled and looked at my newborn son with a kind smile. He made gentle sounds to make clear he had heard everything.

"were going to see dady another time"

I said very softly to him ,while I gently tickled him. He chuckled and sucked gently on my finger.

- two weeks later-

We stayed with my mother-in-law for two weeks. In this weeks we told her the whole story about noatak and the Revolution. Daiki was two weeks old now and he was already getting a big boy. We took the slide that we had gotton from that jerky raper and got back too the harbor were we had arrived.

The boat took off late, and we were all very exicited to see noatak again. My mother-in-law (Delayla) told me that she was very happy when she could see her son again. But I could see that she was sad for me because I wouldn't get the change to see him...

"I'm going too be fine, Just hug him for me as well"

I said with a kind smile. Delayla smiled at me as well and pulled a hand on mine.

"I shall try if you can get in as well"

She said. I pulled a arm around her and waited for the boat to board.

- Later-

After we arrived in the city again I saw that things had changed a bit. The Posters of Amon were gone and now there was another man on the posters. He looked like the luitenant, only without his mask!

I took tarrlok by one arm and delayla by the other arm and started to walk towards the prison. While we walked around we saw that many benders looked like they had been trought a hard time.

"Asami! Asami here I am!"

A familliar voice suddenly called. I looked up and saw that Noatak was standing in front of the prison doors. I immidiatly broke into a run and hugged him close.

"Noatak, what... what happend here?"

I asked while looking around.

"not here my dearest, we need to leave town, now we still have the change"

With this words he took my arm and we all walked to the harbor again...

That was another chapter already! I hope you enjoyed it!

I got the name for Asami's son from a page with japanese names that mean somethings (Thanks google for that!)

Asami: What will happen too us now? And why is Noatak suddenly free?

Noatak: I can't say that now dear, then I betray the plot of the story

Me: If you wanne find out what happens next you better keep reading!

REVIEUW!


End file.
